


You so fuckin' precious when you smile

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Summary: Zoë and Senne are enjoying their first winter trip together. Fun and love in the snow.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 8





	You so fuckin' precious when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bazzi's song - Mine
> 
> Fanfic inspired by Senne's insta post saying he misses the slopes.

Zoë woke up to Senne’s hand on her shoulder, carefully shaking her awake. She opened her eyes blearily and realized that they were at their destination.

“We’re here you sleepy-head!” Senne smiled.

Zoë stretched and reached down to button her coat properly; she was not going out in the cold unprepared.

Tignes was really beautiful in winter. Because of the slopes and the large amounts of snow that fell here, it was alwo a very popular destination for the skiers.

When Zoë stepped outside, after a few steps the cold wind hit her like a punch to the face. She gasped and immediately wrapped her arms around herself. She squinted; trying to see through the blowing snow but the rest of the shuttle station had disappeared in the whirling snow and the darkness of the evening.

Suddenly she felt a warm body against her. Senne stood next to her, wearing a huge coat with their bags in his hands. Senne’s bright, brown eyes stood out from where they were hidden in the shadow of the huge, false fur hood hanging over his head. He leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss full of love and comfort to Zoë’s lips.

They reached to Senne’s car and quickly threw the luggage in the trunk.

The relief was instant when Zoë slipped into the passenger seat, escaping the roaring wind and the biting cold. Senne instantly turned on the heat and their fingers slowly thawed.

“That’s what I call a blizzard. Haven’t been in a proper one for years though, but it’ll get us in the mountain mood. You feel better now?”

“Yeah much better now!” she answered, before pressing a lingering kiss on his lips.

They kissed and talked during a few minutes, so when they stepped out of the car again the snow had stopped and the wind had blown down, it had grown darker, and the only light was from the headlights of the hover car. Zoë could see the outline of the cabin, it wasn’t huge but it would be enough for the two of them. They walked round to the back of the car and grabbed their bags and headed towards the cabin.

“You have the keys Senne?”

“Uhm yeah just give me a sec…” Senne dropped his bag on the small porch and started looking through the top compartment.

Zoë impatiently rubbed her hands together, preventing them growing all too cold in the freezing temperature, until Senne finally found the key burrowed in a pile of socks.

Senne’s eyes met Zoë’s and they both smiled as Senne put the key in the lock to open the door to the cabin. As soon as they stepped in the lights turned on and revealed a small, but cozy living room area with a comfy, brown sofa and an old-fashioned fireplace. The whole place was incredibly cozy, and Zoë couldn’t help but enjoy the atmosphere.

“A fireplace!” said Senne.

“Well, you better start cracking because it’s damn cold in here” Zoë didn’t really feel like taking her jacket off yet.

“Oh, there’s probably a heating system, and we still have our body warm otherwise!” laugh Senne.

“Seppe…”

“But yeah, I’ll still make a fire.” Said Senne pressing a soft kiss on Zoë lips.

An hour later Senne had turned up the temperature in the cabin and Zoë was finally feeling warm again.

They were in the kitchen, and Zoë began to dance. She hummed to the music while chopping vegetables. Senne was supposed to be rolling out the pizza dough, but he was content to watch the quick, precise movements of Zoë's hands, the small furrow of concentration that crossed her face. The dough was starting to get dry and crumbly under Senne's hands. He was getting it back into shape, but unfortunately, Zoë noticed. "Distracted?" she joked.

"Oh, you!" Senne set the dough aside and washed his hands at the sink. "Come here. It can wait."

He took Zoë by the hands and led her away from the counter. One of his hands came to rest on Zoë's back, a little lower than might be considered standard for this sort of thing, the other settled into a proper intertwining of fingers, Zoë's warm hand safe in his.

"You'll be leading, then? "Zoë winked at him.

"Hmmm. Maybe I just like having my hands on you." Senne spun Zoë around, then pulled her back, so close that Zoë tripped over him.

When Zoë straightened up, she was smiling, and her cheeks had flushed. "Well, you know, feel free to do that anytime."

The music switched to a slower song, and Senne returned Zoë to their previous position. Zoë's free hand rested on her hip instead of her shoulder, curling possessively over bone and flesh, secure in her place. It had been almost a year now since they had been together again, and Senne still marveled at the phenomenon that is their mutual adoration.

They moved around the kitchen like this, more out of proximity than finesse. Senne stepped on Zoë more than he cared to admit, and Zoë got tangled up in his legs, but since they were both barefoot in the cottage, they didn't mind.

Zoë pushed him closer and closer, and Senne smiled into his mouth, until their lips met and they kissed without even having to reach for it. Her hands were running through Zoë's hair. Zoë gripped his hip and pressed him against the counter, where they melted into each other, forgetting about the cooking and dancing and just kissing in the kitchen like the young fools in love that they are.

When dinner is finally cooked and ready, they sit on the red couch in front of the crackling fire and take a few slices of the pizza they made.

After diner, with droopy eyelids they shuffled back to the bedroom and immediately fell asleep, shielding each other from the cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot for me. ♥  
> As usual, all comments, suggestions and remarks are very welcome! 
> 
> I'll try to post the second chapter soon!


End file.
